13 Years And 13 Days
by PrinceDusk
Summary: Luna is having problems with her emotions. Her brothers gone into a coma. How will she react, and can they get back! Darkness shrouds everything visible and invisible till truth bubbles up. It all started long ago... Rated T for violence nothing else...
1. When Eveything Shifted

Good-day Everypony such new, shining faces warm my heart. I am a new author here and would much appreciate all that love and tolerance you all have out there. So this fanfic will revolve around Luna and her emotions. I do not own Luna Celestia or Canterlot those are owned by Hasbro. However I am aware that season 3 is coming out and I hope it doesn't butcher my fanfic. So without further ado I, PrinceDusk, Present, 13 Years and 13 Days.  
-

**1013 YEARS ago**

"Luna, where are you?" Someone urged nearby. She was just behind one of the larger plants in the royal garden. She and her twin brothers were playing another one of their games in the royal garden at night. She would run and they were required to catch her. she could still remember the times she'd done this when she was a bit happier to know everypony cared, but now she only finds herself in anger and frustration. While deep in thought, her older twin brother, Nox, jumped out and scared her. instinctively she flew off towards the bright moon hanging lazily in the sky. However, Dusk her other twin older brother, knew this move already and was right there to catch her.

"Come on Luna you usually do better." Dusk teased while landing on the ground with her in his hooves. "I don't want to talk about it!" Luna shouted realizing that he was teasing her. "Wait,wait,wait... You're telling me, through this yelling, that you want to talk about something" Nox examined. "So what is wrong..." Dusk asked. "I know you guys are both 13 years and 13 days older and smarter than I. but you wouldn't understand." Luna mumbled dully. "Of course we will understand, You have talent just as I and Nox. There is no reason to put yourself down. Look at this sky, the beautiful night you've created, isn't that a symbol of your achievement?" Dusk pointed out. "Listen I just wish that everypony didn't worship the day and shun the night, but cherished both. I feel angered by such a choice they've picked. Urgh! I just wish I could end day and have forever night!" Luna angrily exclaimed. She tensed up and her brothers came to her side to comfort her. "Please don't ever leave me. It's so cold, this world, without you guys." Luna stated through a tear and snuggled closer with her brothers.

"Dear sister, what seems to be the problem!?" Celestia questioned as she trotted over. "Don't tell Tia, Please!" Luna pleaded quietly. "well uh..." Nox said scratching his head, "Um... Well... Luna fell and we came to see if assistance was required?". "Ok fair brother, have a good rest of the night" Tia said walking off. "I hope that Luna here does not fall victim to hate and loneliness" Nox whispered. "We can only hope, it would destroy me to see her fall to those depths." Dusk replied. "Me too brother, me too..."

Months passed by and The 2 twins started to feel weaker and weaker as did Luna's resolve to taking over everything. She started leaving her room less and less till she no longer came out. This crushed the twins as they no longer saw their younger sister that they loved and cared about. Then, this all changed one day... The twins were discussing what to do with Luna. "She has ceased contact with any of us."Nox studied sadly. "We must take precautions, I fear her resolve is breaking. We must go visit her!" Dusk announced. they trotted up the hill to the castle gate totally unaware of the poison seeping through their hearts. This poison of sadness so strong it could _kill_ you... almost, anyways. Dusk and Nox where entering the castle as they suddenly fell to the ground. "Dusk! what's happening, I'm so weak!' coughed Nox. "I don't know but I'm losing a grip on reality..." replied Dusk weakly. "NOX, DUSK NOOOO WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" they heard. With their last bit of strength they glanced over. "Luna..." Nox finished. "NOOO DUSK, NOX YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Luna shouted with every last bit of energy she had. "Please don't go I need you!" "Luna... *cough* we will never leave you completely..." Dusk spoke softly and with his last breath said "Don't worry younger sister, we promise we will be back.." With his last sentence Luna freaked. She had to save them

3 DAYS LATER

Luna awoke in a hospital ward. she took a look around. she was in a hospital bed with green sheets and lime lace on the edges. She got up and attempted to call someone to help her find her brothers. No noise came out. She was sure they were still alive. they just had to be...

and that wraps up my first chapter of my first story. Leave feedback and please do positive criticism. I'm new so don't judge me. Let my stories be my words. I need not lies but answer. Not hate but love. Oh well... :P bye everypony and... Brohoof (\ Bye the way When commenting I go by Dusk or Prince dusk.


	2. Realizations

Good evening Everypony, I trust that you all are feeling well? Good, well I've gotten a bit behind in my studies but here is the 2nd chapter you all or one pony have been waiting for! Enjoy and Don't forget to comment. Suggestions and ideas as well as comments are alway appreciated!

**Into The Minds Of The Twins, Dusk and Nox...**

"Don't worry dear sister, we will be back..." "NOOOOO DUSK, NOX WAKE UP". Then we were gone. We weren't dead just unable to react to the outside world. "Dusk, Nox I need yooooou!" we heard luna sobbing endlessly for what seemed like hours. We were sad just unable to express it. Then there was a thump, Luna had passed out crying. We laid there for what further seemed to be more hours. Then we heard trotting, No galloping getting louder and louder, suddenly it stopped. "Princess Luna!" A familiar pony exclaimed. "we better get her and these other two to the infirmary!" Then we realized it, These ponies must be Grand ol' Sparkle and her other friends! We were lifted into a cart. strangely we could feel and hear everything perfectly fine, we just couldn't react. We were laid onto soft beds. Then everything went blank. We had no further connection to the real world. Our hearts must have stopped beating. It was complete darkness for 4 whole minutes, Suddenly all feeling came back. "Now their in the life support containment center doctor." A nurse called out. That's what happened, we died and then were put in life support. Then it hit us square in the face. If we can sense things without being able to react, were put into life support, and aren't awake yet! *metaphorical gasp* We're in a COMA!

**Luna's Perspective once again**

They just had to be... Luna galloped through the hospital to the front desk. after mauling through several doctors, nurses, and scientists, she stopped at the front desk, her eyes almost dilated down to a pinpoint. "Where are Dusk and Nox!?" Luna demanded. The secretary appeared unphased, "The princes are being taken care of specially, they cannot see their fans at the moment." Luna lost it, her horn glew a bright purple, and the secretary was pulled forwards and held up by her neck, "Where are they..." Luna repeated slowly and maliciously. "Room 24B on the 24 floor!", The secretary blurted out quickly. "Good, now that wasn't so hard..." Luna said as she threw the secretary down. She trotted up the stairs, step by step by step. Then she realized "Oh, yeah my brothers!" Luna thought aloud. She burst through the door and laid her eyes on the seen before her... There were tubes and wires everywhere. And in the center of the room there they laid. "Dusk and Nox" Luna thought as tears began to roll down her face. "Princess Luna!" 7 voices erupted.. She took in the faces, Her sister Tia, and the 6 main ponies' ancestors. *cough cough* Luna kept coughing as she tried to ask what was going on. After several swallows she could talk her voice was raw with a hint of question "What happened to me and my brothers!." "The doctors have moved them into life-support they'll be fine as soon as they wake up sister" Tia explained. "When will they wake up" Luna questioned. "We don't know, they are not in fit condition to be removed from life support because..." An unforseen docter reasoned after coming in the room " They are in A Coma!" "What! a Coma!?" Luna exclaimed. "Are they gone? Like dead? When will they wake up!?" wailed Luna, "I want answers!" "Princess, we don't know how long they will be like this!" The doctor reasoned once again...

**3 Days Later**

"They left me, They're gone, Forever..." Luna thought while crying once again for the 3rd day in a row on her windowsill. "They have to come back! I can't stand this world without them!" "I must get revenge on everpony who has abandoned me..." Just then her door slammed open and Grand ol' Sparkle walked in. "Luna, I'm sooo sorry for your loss. I don't know how I would ever survive my life without my brother. You are a brave pony to go on with your life, even after the loss of not one, but two twin brothers that you looked up to." Grand ol' finished. "Thank you Grand ol' Sparkle, for letting me know of your grief as well. Do you perhaps know how long this coma will last?" Luna questioned. "It could take 1 hour to 2000 years, but most of the time something or somepony started it and can end it...

That concludes my second chapter just for you at Halloween's Doorstep (Or Nightmare Night for you bronies that know your stuff out there) Like before, Favorite, Follow, and review |||||||||||||||||||


	3. A Shift in Power

Hello everypony, It been a while sorry. I have been deep in my studies (and the internet) and not been able to post stuff. however now I have everything here and ready to present. Tell me about your Halloween in the comments section (review) Dusk out...  
_

It had been 3 days since the conversation with Grand ol' Sparkle. Luna had thought about what she'd said. In these past couple of days she's had many emotional breakdowns. One minute she'd be yelling at a guard pony, full of rage and the next crying her heart out at his hooves for forgiveness. However she was unaware of the largest emotional breakdown about to happen. "Luna!" Tia called about. Luna emerged for the first time in the three days. "What" she stated with poison. "I know your torn up about losing OUR elder brothers, but we mustn't dwell on it, we should accept our loss." "You don't know them like I do Tia! They were by my side my entire time. When I had a problem, they helped me fix it, if I was sad they comforted me." Luna screamed "YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THEM COLLAPSE, YOU SHOULD'VE CARED MORE, YOU'VE ONLY SHED A SINGLE TEAR WHILE I'VE BEEN CRYING MY HEART OUT!" The emotional collapse began "WHY COULD'NT YOU'VE CARED MORE HUH," She paused in her rage "YOU COULD AT LEAST LEAVE ME TO MOURN FOR MYSELF!" And with that last remark she teleported off to other side of the mountains. Tia walked onto a balcony a sighed. She couldn't help her, not now at least. KERSPLOSION! A blast went off over the mountains. A wave of purple, dark, glowing energy seeped over the sky, making a night that wasn't supposed to be there. 'What has happened to Luna' Tia's thoughts were scrambled. "Get a search party over there immediately!" Tia commanded as the guards started to look nervous, sweat dripping down theirs brows. "Uh... Yes your majesty!" The guard stuttered.

The party couldn't have been more unhappy, some of the guards complained that this was a waste of time. The captain began "Princess Celestia has commanded us, her royal guard ponies, on a search for Princess Luna, We have to and will crush out every bit of doubt you have, so stop complaining and get a move on!" They neared the peak, when they looked over they saw something... ...It was the last something they saw before getting viciously slaughtered... The search party hadn't reported back for 24 hours since the last report reporting that they were nearing the peak. 'Great' Celestia thought 'Now I have to send another party.

Luna had never felt angrier, sadder, or more overpowered in her entire life. She was the living nightmare, nightmare moon. She saw and heard the search party coming to the peak of the mountain, she was going to **get **them. She teleported near the peak, ever so quietly, snuck up behind them. They outnumbered her, she out-classed and overpowered them. The skirmish was short, she barely felt fazed. She had ripped the last pony's legs off and snapped two other's necks with them. the other three didn't notice and kept walking. A sword materialized at her side and she unsheathed it. With this she stabbed one in the throat and sliced the others head open. The last one though, the last one, she was going to scare the most. She whistled and teleported in front of him. he turned back and saw his search party mutilated. He turned back around to see Nightmare Moon staring at him. she knocked him over and stood over him and lowered her head. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he winced and teleported off...

this chapter is probably why its T-rated. oh well gotta go bye!


	4. A Light Emerges

Luna dashed across the hills, enjoying the endless wind if the night. Suddenly a town came into view. "Perfect, test my new-found power out!" she exclaimed as a ball of jet black energy was focused to the tip of her horn. This energy condensed into a ball of hate and envy. She fired. The black mass stuck it's target. An energy ball in the center of the city Coltcord and it continued to grow. Eventually the entire town was enveloped by the energy and a low hum rang out. This pitch got higher and higher than when it reached the highest note... There was a flash, all that's left is a massive crater, painted with blood and bone. "Onto the next town" she stated to herself. The next village was, Pony-ville, she needed to 'visit' some 'friends'. She then teleported off. 'Let's go see what damage I can do here' Nightmare Moon thought as she arrived. Everypony seemed scared of her, 'Well they should be' a voice in the back of her mind said. She was going to go wreck some real havoc on the ponies here. She went about the border, casting a spell, leaving a purple line for the border of the spell. When she had finished, everypony in pony-ville was staring at her, even Grand ol' Sparkle. "Hey guys, it's ok it's just Luna!" Grand ol' Sparkle stated. "I am no longer Luna or your princess!" Nightmare Moon Shouted, hate radiated from her glowing eyes. "And your my first victim..." "What?" Grand ol' Sparkle questioned, and was bucked back and landed head first into the side of a tree. She got up, nose bleeding, mind racing. and dizzy, coming to the conclusion. "That's not Luna..." "Of course not I told you that! I am NIGHTMARE MOON!" "...That's a monster" "I won't deal with you any more..." Nightmare Moon testified as she stabbed Grand ol' Sparkle in the stomach with her horn. Barely alive Grand ol' Sparkle, felt a sensation in her stomach, like a vibration. It increased in speed till...

There wasn't a piece of her left, other than all the blood she'd left on the ground and tree. One pony, watching, ran for the boundary. As soon as she passed it, she was only a skeleton. Everypony gasped, "Ok I'm going to kill whoever I want, if you try and flee I'll kill you, if you try and attack, I'll kill you, if you resist, I'll kill you! Clear?" Nightmare Moon finished. Everypony nodded, "Good" She called forth the other mane 5. And ill start with you...

"Their deaths were swift, all of them, count yourselves and them lucky, I snapped all their necks first so they couldn't feel any thing, of course their spines were their murderers, piercing necks, being nooses etc... etc..." Nightmare Moon said as she looked at the ground. The lines on the ground making the border vanished almost as quickly as she did. 'Three, three others, three other villages we did this to.' she thought"Well, now let's go visit my sister!" and she teleported off.

"Your majesty, I have urgent news" claimed the captain, covered in his troop's gore and dust. "What happened!?" Celestia cried out. "Our troops were blind-sided by something, or somepony. It possibly could have your sister!" the captain reported. "And she gave me a kiss." he added quietly, blushing slightly. "I must go and stop her, she is too far gone to bring back, but I must save our kingdom!" Just then a purple flash occurred. Nightmare Moon appeared. "Sister, Dear sister did you miss me" nightmare moon said as she fired a blast towards the throne. Celestia deflected it. Nightmare Moon's soot, ash, blood, and gore stained body was enough to make anypony who saw her, sick. "Any last words, sister" Nightmare Moon stated viciously. "Yes... Good bye" Celestia said as she cast her spell, Nightmare moon glowed like the sun. Then she went up in flames and vanished. "Wh-Wh-What ha-happened t-to h-her" the captain asked with newfound respect and fear for his princess. "I've banished her to the moon for 1000 years!" then the sun rose...

I'm finally posting more often yay me . Bye brohoof (\


	5. Clairifications

Hi everypony... sorry I'm so late with posting this I went backpacking with my troop for a couple of days. This chapter is less length but more plot and character building based I guess... Dusk out

* * *

"Celestia, Are you ok?" The captains called out. "Why of course I am, this little skirmish was nothing." She claimed. Celestia keeled over wincing. the tip of her horn was burnt, and crackled with electricity. "It'll take some time for it to wear off, but I'll be ok." "Yes Princess, of course" the captain called. "You may wish to clean up, your covered with gore." "Oh..." he replied, looking at himself "Yes princess I'll be on my way." And he walked out with a huff.

** At the Hospital during the short time of Nightmare Moon **

"By the stars!" A doctors yelled out, attracting the attention of nearby nurses and doctors. They all amassed into the one room where the noise was issued. "What has happened to the Princes' heart rates!" The same one exclaimed. A unicorn teleported in. "EVERYPONY TAKE SHELTER, LOCK DOORS AND WINDOWS, NIGHTMARE MOON IS COMING!" Then he teleported off. "That doesn't sound too good." one doctor observed. Finally the doctor in the center of all this realized a connection. "This morning Princess Luna was reported missing! Then reports of a hole right where coltcord was came in. The massacre and this message, it's all finally coming together. Nightmare Moon is Luna!" *gasps all about the room* "She disappeared right, she must have transformed into something evil! Then she attacked Coltcord as a test of her power! Finally she attacks the town of ponyville." He finished "Luna's actions or Nightmare Moon's actions are having effect on the Princes health. Their heart rate went down when she transformed, and even further with the attacks." "She's coming here isn't she then, to talk to her brothers." "Exactly that's why the unicorn told us to lock everything!" The conversation finished but a feminine voice carried on "AND NOW SINCE YOU DIDN'T HEED THE WARNING I AM HERE!" A flash of light and there, standing before them, was Nightmare Moon. "Since you did not lock everything and make it difficult for me to see my brothers, I shall spare yee!" She exclaimed. She walked over and everypony in her way backed up behind her to the wall, scared out of their minds. She moved forwards and when she reched their beds, shed a tear on each of their horns. She touched her horn onto theirs. The tear evaporated and electric energy flowed between the three of them, connecting their minds. "And not a word to Celestia..." Poof...

** Back to the Present Past on The Moon**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" A very normal Luna sobbed. "You have let hate and angst get to your heart..." A mysterious voice rang out seemingly in her head but at the same time not. "Yes Luna you should of listened to us when we warned you!" Another, different voice sang into the void. Luna was starting to get scared. Was she being possessed by demons, what is speaking to her. Two translucent figures appeared before her. "Dusk? Nox?..." They let it sink in her. "Dusk! Nox, Your back!" She yelled through her tears. she went over to hug them. To her suprise she could touch them. "Why am I here?" she sniffled. "We are not perfectly sure. But when doctors came in to see us, they said something about Nightmare Moon... We instantly made the connection. You put us in this coma, You can take us out, You killed thousands!" Nox's figure screeched. "I''m Sorry!" She screamed, tears coming even faster than ever before, "I'M SORRY"! "Relax Luna I'm sorry Nox got on your case like that," he glared at him "This wasn't your fault, it is ours. We wern't there for you when you needed us the most..." He said tears now rolling down his face a he shushed a sob. "Luna our time is short..." Nox explained, "We have thirty minutes to spend with you every day for everyday of the 1000 years you'll be here. I will explain now, When you get back everything will be different. And you'll still be Nightmare Moon" "But I don't want to be night mare moon!" she sobbed even louder. "shhhhh, don't worry sister, when you get back you will have to hold everything back to keep from destroying the world. 6 ponies will get the elements of harmony and use them on you to transform you back to normal." Nox finished "We must go now, brother" Dusk informed, "Goodbye sister..." he said as he faded. Nox faded there after, Luna's tears stopped flowing. She hadn't run out this time, this time she wasn't sad anymore...

* * *

And Cut! Ok everypony we are getting to the good part, if we didn't already pass it next chapter will give you insight on the family trees. Bye. Brohoof (\


	6. A Pony 'Tail': The History

here is where it gets good. However because of the tramatic event of Nightmare moon most of the history is missing. I lost a bet so BONUS CHAPTER which is this. 1 o'clock style mode:activate also bronies, keep the reviews rolling! Special shoutout to my friend AnimeApprentice and LordNox

* * *

The Apples.. Here we had AppleSmac who was killed in the ponyville massacre, and she had a brother, Appleseed. He went about till' he got married and had a child... these names were not found nor do we know what happened between the time of child to the time of Granny Smith. Granny smith help re-found ponyville with her entire family. This is called the first creation of ponyville because nopony took record of the event that happened to the old one. Granny Smith was married to Daddy Mac, who died after the birth of his third child Applebloom.

Rarity's ancestry... In the massacre Gemitailia, was killed. she had a step-brother who was named Emeraldio. He had married her mom, Sapphira and had their 2 children... who's' names remain unknown. all that we can assume is that Rarity, her parents remain unknown, is technically, Diamond Tiara's cousin and FancyPants' I don't know haw many numbers niece.

Fluttershy's ancestry... Back then the ancestry of Fluttershy is quite strange. Her many great's mother was very out going. She was boastful and full of confidence and pride, her name was Flashersky. She, unlike Fluttershy, hated nature. she was the first of the other 5 to get killed with her pride and insults. We have no records of any sibling or child, but something must of happened. Fluttershy's history wasn't the foggiest though.

PinkiePie's history doesn't exist and neither does RainbowDash's, but of course we saw RainbowDash burn her's.

Twilight's... Twilights is the trickiest of all. Grand ol' Sparkle was killed first. She had a child 3 months before. And this child's name was Starswirl the Bearded... However the only other names we could uncover are her name and Shining Armor's...

* * *

**999 YEARS ON THE MOON AFTER THE INCIDENT**

* * *

Her face was stuck in a permanent smile, her eyes twitched as she stared at the clock that she materialized some time earlier. '42 more days' she thought. She had gone insane. her brothers hadn't shown up for 1 week. This time had taken its toll on Luna. She walked around backwards,eyes off in different directions, like a person would do in an insane asylum. 'It'll be time any minute' she thought. her brothers did not show up. 'They couldn't abandoned me. I'm their sister, they've gone once and I won't stand for twice. She closed her eyes and tried to use telepathy. This didn't work. "Why isn't my horn working!" She yelled in frustration. the answer was simple, she hadn't slept for 3 days. "WHY CAN'T I CONNECT WITH MY BROTHERS" she was unaware of the magic working inside them...  
and an alternate reality...

* * *

Like I said this is just history and Luna's update. we'll get to the real good part next chapter. I'm not trying to tease you. I don't like writing things like this. But it had to be done... Brohoof (\ Btw bronies tell your friends about this story, wherever they are, if they are as awesome as you they'll love it.


	7. Insanity Mode

0_0 sorry about delay I'm always going to be sorry and always want forgiveness. ^.^ new chapter!  
-

**Back on the moon**

A Wide eyed, slightly insane Luna walked back and forth across the moon's dusty floor repeating on phrase, "One more day, ONE MORE DAY!" she yelled and she let out an insane laugh. She had been out of contact with anypony for 9 months. This had taken a toll on her mental stability. Her brothers had abandoned her she'd thought this whole time, when actually they'd been dealing with their own problems. It's only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to hold anything back. The next day...

**In Equestria**

"Finally I'm free!" Nightmare Moon flew silently down from the sky towards the castle. The day turned to a deadly night. She was after some vengeance. She crept into the throne room and down one of the corridors. she had to be careful she didn't want to be... she knocked over some armor... ...caught. 10 guard ponies hopped out down the hall. They looked at her for one second and ran screaming, "Nightmare Moon is back!" This noise a very important somepony, who became very cross at the noise and hollering. "What is going on over there!" the princess stated loudly down the hall. She came into eye contact with the monster down the corridor. "Nightmare Moon" she said to herself. Nightmare Moon came into eye contact with her. Her eyes blazed with revenge and a smile crossed her face as she took a broadsword with her magic, cutting 3 guard ponies open. The force of the slash launched them down the hall. A single drop of blood landed on Celestia's hoof. This ignited a fire within. "She must be stopped for good" Celestia breathed. 30 more guard ponies blasted through the doors. Nightmare moon bucked one's head off and it made contact with 2 others neck's breaking them and the life they were attached to. 10 ponies threw themselves on Nightmare Moon, she began glowing. An explosion occurred, shaking the whole of Equestria. Half the hall was missing, exposing the battle to Canterlot. The ponies that were on top of her went up in all directions, in a flurry of gore Celestia had closed in on her target. Nightmare Moon turned, realizing that her sister was close. She seemed distracted so the guards attacked... ...big mistake. Dual blades materialized on her back. Unsheathing them, she slashed open 5 hearts at the same time. Infused with her magic and hatred, these swords were no ordinary swords. She slashed the air many times, tearing tissue off of the ponies in the direction she was pointed. Suddenly Breaking through the wall to her right, 50 guards. The first, the captain, made his first and last attacked. He slashed through the dust cutting her eye closed. blood dribbled down her face. Her anger increased ten-fold. A black and purple aura surrounded her. The first guard to charge was the last. He barely touched the flames, and was incinerated. Her horn glowed an impossible black. Four obelisks rose out of the ground, crackling with evil and electricity. Nightmare Moon Started to flap upwards, eyes glowing white. Everypony even Celestia was gaping at this beautiful and at the same time horrific sight. Once a good hundred feet above the castle, the electricity in the obelisks shot out and zapped Nightmare Moon. This transformation changed her skin from dark purple to black, And formed a kind of armor on her head and over her chest. She teleported down to Celestia and started a spell. Celestia was paralyzed with fear, literally, she couldn't move. Twilight burst through the door, and saw this sight. "TWILIGHT GO GET THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, USE YOUR FRIENDS HELP!" Celestia yelled and then instead of the expected incineration, the Luna part of Nightmare Moon changed spells to spare her sister, and she was teleported somewhere rather ironic...  
...The Moon...

**During the adventure of Twilight Sparkle and her friends**

"So this is the moon, huh no wonder she's insane" "Imagine being here for 1000 years." "Hmm, Yes I know my star student will do this and I'll be brought back, but after how long..."  
DAY1: "I'm fine"  
DAY7: "HELP ME, SOMEPONY SPEAK TO ME!" Celestia couldn't take it, then a rainbow aura swirled around her and she was carried back home.

**The next day...**

* * *

I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES... Yes the gore-filled parts aren't the funnest to write, but they are descriptive, and exciting battle-scene details. I AM NOT WIERD, CRAZY, OR HAVE PROBLEMS, I'M ONLY INSANE! Review, Follow, Favorite, Reply, Brohoof (\


	8. A Balancing Act

THANKGIVING HOLIDAY IS IN SESSION! I don't know if I'll be posting more or less often during this time period. depends if I have the motivation... Come on everypony motivate me! anyways, Dusk out

* * *

**Into the minds of Dusk and Nox, Again**

"Gee what a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into..." Nox thought, the black screen seemed endless. "Yes, brother all we've seen for the past 9 months is blackness. You don't think we've... Died, do you? No, No, nononononono that can't of happened, I promised Luna that we'd be back!" "Yes brother we'd di make our promise, but first we have one of our own problems!" Nox pleaded, "Have you noticed the changes?" "Changes, What changes" "Well, brother I don't know if you realized but our hoofs have turned to hands with fingers and our hind legs are attached differently." Dusk realized something "Do you think we're transforming for a reason? What if we've died in the real world..." "yes, Dusk that would explain the differences we have and our faces have gone a bit flat, with our ears on the sides of our heads." Nox observed" They started to grow faint to each other "Brother I can't hear your thoughts" but all that came out was a bunch of babbling. Dusk realized he had no teeth, and he could SEE! He could see himself and Nox clearly. It shocked him, They looked like baby humans, but with a horn and wings. two bright lights appeared, they looked like portals. they were headed right for them. with the last bit of telepathy left Nox thought "Goodbye brother, when in the new world let's try and find each other" "Agreed" And with a flash they dashed through the portals.

**Back in Equestria**

Among the ashes and smoking debris the ponies walked about, taking in the damage to Canterlot. Some broke down into crying fits, others however just stared in awe of the destruction possible, very few however passed out on the spot. Luna had gone into a 5 day rest. Celestia had started a clean-up movement on the third day of Luna's rest. In two short days most of the kingdom and castle were repaired. The next day however Luna awoke to a procession of noisy workers. "What, who, where..." The questions clouded her mind. "TIA!" Luna called, Celestia walked into her room. "Yes, dear sister, what seems to be the issue?" She replied swiftly. "What... happened here?" "Oh yes it is a wonderous tale, here let me tell you. You were terrorizing the city and driving everypony to the limit, I had to do something. In the heat of the moment I sent you to the moon, I'd ment for 10 years, but I was stressed beyond measure. I overdid it to the point of a millenium." Celestia told her sister, "You returned from your sleep enraged as ever. You were much too strong I couldn't stop you, 6 ponies, one of them being my star-student, found the elements of harmony and changed you back." She continued "There was a large parade to celebrate your return to the throne. Then the next moment you passed out in the float. I had thought you were sick, so i called a doctor in. He claimed that you were tired seeing as you slept not once on the moon or in your transformed state." "And so here we are..." Finished Luna for her sister. "Yes here we are. Oh but you can't miss the ceremony. It is very important. That is the main reason I came up here in fact." Celestia informed "Ceremony, What ceremony. Tell me Tia, TELL ME?!" Luna pleaded. "Why of course the ceremony is for..."

**In the Human Dimension**

(AGE 6:) "Why of course mother." Nox obeyed cleaning his room accordingly to his mother's wishes. He had lived in this house for 2 years yet some turns and twists still surprised him. "How could I not obey you mom, You've raised me to be this way, a good child" With this statement his mother wondered how she had been graced with this child. she could remember the day now, 5 and a half years ago she had been driving with her husband on a trip home from there ski resort trip. they had had a great time and avoided injuries. suddenly there was a flash, like a rip in the fabric of space and time, a hole opened up. they had stopped the car to watch what was going on. the light faded and a child was laying there, in the grass. She got out despite her husband's desires to stay safe. She went over through the smoke and found a 6 month old child, covered in grass. He had brown hair and eyes that shined in the moonlight. this was no ordinary child. despite his unearthly entrance, that was far outshined by the difference in his chemistry. He had a horn of bone right on his pate, covered with skin. this un natural thing was accompanied by a pair of wings folded behind his back. He yawned and stretched out his wings. The wife of the couple scooped him up and observed him, not phased by the difference in structure, but stuck staring into innocent eyes, longing for a home. she brought him back to the car and showed her husband. His eyes budged as he took it in. "You know how we had been praying for a child to call our own..." She explained, her husband looked up "Yeah" he replied looking confused, she held him up "Our prayers have been answered!" "Really you think so" He questioned. "Yes I think he is the perfect child and I know the perfect name!" She exclaimed, excitedly " We'll call him Nox!" "What?" Her husband was confused "Yes Nox is the perfect name. It means night in Latin. I don't know how I came up with it, it just came to me!" Her husband started up the car. "Yes yes of course Nox! The perfect name" And the resumed their ride home.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I got really sick this past week and haven't had much time to type. happy day today.  
Review. Favorite. Renew. Follow. Brohoof (\


	9. Tying up loose ends

Hello everypony, yes I'm not dead. I just have a serious case of writers block. Man I hate it, I want to write more but peices of the story come to me out of chronological order so its hard to piece it together. Thanks for all the support, Dusk out...

* * *

"Oh yes the ceremony is for Princess Cadence and Shing Armor's wedding in a couple of months." Luna sighed, "I wonder if someday I be able to have a calmer life like everypony else" "Luna, we all know you too extraordinary to live ordinarily" Celestia comforted. "I wonder if anything else is going on today?" Luna spoke her thoughts aloud. "Oh you don't know yet?" Celestia realized, "that's why your so calm, you don't know yet, Luna!" "Know what?" "Didn't the doctor come tell you, our brothers have unfortunately died and are going to be buried tomorrow..." "WHAT!?" Luna screamed and hopped 5 ft in the air. Her heart raced, her mind and eyes zipping around until they stopped along with her heart...

** In the human dimension**

"Mom why do I have to do this chore, the floor is already clean!" A 6 year old Dusk questioned his mother. She however was perplexed and he was told to go to his room. She sighed, she had 4 children however her oldest was kind of adopted, she could still remember the day... It was the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year. A lunar eclipse was going to happen, the Parker's rushed down to the cliff face to see it. They we're half way up the dirt road, when suddenly their car stopped it forward movement. Light surrounded their vehicle and it was slowly lifted by an unseen great power along with the pebbles and dust around it. The light flashed and dispersed, the lunar eclipse started. The Parker's looked around for a reason for this occurrence. Mr. Parker hopped out of his car and trotted over to see what "it" was. He found a six month pols child sitting in a circle of what appeared to be burned grass. That was no burn, it was a beacon, a beacon of Dusk's entrance into the world. Mr. Parker picked up the child and observed him. This was an ordinary child with an unusual entrance, this child was special indeed. He had the wings of a Pegasus and the horn of Unicorn. Despite his extraordinary appearance the wings and his horn were the most surprising by far. Mr. Parker picked up the child and went back to the car. His wife Mrs. Parker was very surprised she jumped about two feet in the air before hitting the car roof. Still startled she calmed down enough to hold the child. The moon shined in his eyes. Mr. Parker said "We can't just leave him here, we should raise him as our own child". Mrs. Parker agreed they got in the car and left for home.

** Back in Equestria**

The constant beep of the heart monitor eventually got inside Luna's head. Beep. Beep. Beep. Consistent, to the doctors relief. It hadn't been that way an hour ago. Beep. Beep. *groan* a very tired Luna awoke from her drugged sleep. She looked around, the familiar hospital panicked her. "What age is it?!" She turned to the doctor. "Relax Princess, we are in the 11th age of Bi-Royalty." She looked away "Good" there was always the possibility it was a dream, she never was nightmare moon, her brothers weren't gone. Sadly these weren't the circumstances. "how long have I been here in the hospital?" She asked. "About 2 days, Princess." The doctor replied removing wires and tubes from her body. "Can I leave I have something important to attend but don't remember?" "yes princess you may leave" the doctor finished as he remove the last wire.

* * *

Hello Everypony. Sorry for the wait. I was waiting for a story from my friend I almost completely forgot about this (a Luna moment :D) and so I got it finished. Review if you want more pony in human world stories and maybe Ill write one.


	10. Headaches Hurt!

Hello everypony, I've been thinking. Maybe I shouldn't continue this story...

...Just Kidding! I won't be continuing with a fast pace, good stories take their good time. No matter how annoyingly long I will continually post. Mid-term exams are around the corner. Work, Work, Work! *insert insane twilight face here* TESTS! Yeah so... Enjoy! Btw this next part is happening while Dusk and Nox are still a couple months old when switching POV time changes too

* * *

Soaring through the air a very refreshed Luna flew towards the royal castle, wondering what she had forgotten. As she landed the guards opened the over-looking gates to reveal a huge throne room with her sister there waiting. "Ah Luna I see your better!" Celestia observed. "yeah but not much better, my head hurts like heck and I can't seem to remember somthing I've forgotten." What'll whatever it is we must prepare for the royal funeral." Luna's eyes dilated, thats what was eating away at her mind. The funeral. It was a long funeral outside in the cold of the winter. Snowflakes fell but none as cold and alone as Luna felt. Many nobles gave their appriciation for the two princes to have guided their present day royalty to this point. By the end of the ceremony Luna sat surrounded by a ring of ice a tears. That night the moon did not rise, and one pony noticed...

... Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

** In The Human Dimension **

The snow fell silently, frosty ions changing from white to blue in the cold night sky. 6th grade. 'Big whoop' Nox thought as he hung out in the study, reading about electronics and other machinery. He had skipped 2 grades and was soon headed for middle school. The time that changed a person forever. Your with the crowd, nerds, or bullies. 'Not how schools should be run, I guess when the time comes I'll get the respect of the nerd community' Nox thought to himself and continued his project. At the moment he was only stitching a pair of gloves to prepare them for his purposes. They were nearly finished and once they were... He could start on the headgear and electronics. The headache started. He had to be careful though, he had only collected enough moonweed for two pairs and two helmets...

Dusk had started his walk home. "Wow my last year of elementary school, it didn't seem so long but it's mostly over now. The headache started. Rubbing his head Dusk continued down his normal route. He had minimal homework so his backpack was about 7 pounds. He threw it over the 10 ft wall. Then he backed up and sprinted towards the wall. He jumped and the kicked off the wall. This was an easy trick for him but today the headache took over. Instead of grabbing the top of the wall and using the momentum to pop over, he went face first into the wall...

Nox had finished his gloves a now began on the headset, which was made up of glass fibre plastic and moonweed wires for channeling of energy. He stopped after completion of the gloves for a glass of water. Nox went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet for a glass. He found one alright. It toppled over but he caught it, nearly. He proceeded to the sink to wash it out. The headache struck. He couldn't think or control himself. He fell backwards and the glass cracked open on his head causing a definite concussion and possible splinters into the skull...

* * *

Man you bronies are awesome. Lets see if we can get 500 views and 10 reviews for bonus chapter. Also Pm me with any suggestions or praise. I'm in need of motivation. I'm not paid to do this I just love to interact with the community! Bye!

Review. Favorite. Renew. Follow. Brohoof (\

Dusk out.


	11. A Possible Meeting of the Brothers

Hi bros and Bronies nice to see you all again! We were expecting you to return. I would like to thank you all. 430 Views you Bronies are awesome! Lets see if we can get to 470 views. Just tell your friends about it, say you know something like "oh dude you should really read this fanfic, it's great" or something. Don't bug him/her if she already said no. Getting 470 views would be awesome and great and fantabulous! I'll write a bonus chapter if we achieve this goal! Now back to the actual story!

Dusk out...

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. The heart monitors went on and on and on. The doctor were still treating their concussions and head wounds. The two patients were in two different rooms with the same injuries. Something bigger was happening inside their heads. Memories unlocked. Keys given. Abilities activate. Reactions unfolded. These two alicorn humans had been activated. The memories took 3 days to finished flowing, putting them in as coma-like state. these memories consist of, their sisters, their promise with Luna, the bodies they had, and the position they held. This hurt them to see the horror on Luna's face, it made them determined to find a way back. The doctor was coming in to check his heart, it was weakening the past couple days. Right as he put the stethoscope to Dusk's chest, he sat up quickly, like when you wake up from a dream of falling. The surprised doctor jumped back and ran out of the room to spread the news. Dusk arose, his head now filled with years worth of studies in Equestrian history and magic. He had also learned how to create spells. Dusk was determined to develop a spell to cross the void and get back to his dimension. Nox had gained standard knowlage in magic, but like in Equestria he had the flying skills that all the wonderbolts together had, in fact he had inspired that team. One problem with Dusk absorbing all that knowlage is his human brain couldn't take it. He had developed a problem called discorded syndrome. After a series of negative events causing him to look darker, like always in a shadow. This form of him cared less and thought several morbid. He sat up and stretched his arms and wings, having been comatose for 3 days he was extremely stiff. His eyesight was still blurred. He walked over to the door. And just outside that door was his parents, wondering if they would see their son's dark brown hair and apricot skin again. As if almost by command he walked out. The embrace soon after was almost threatening. After they stopped hugging They walked out of the hospital and proceeded home. Nox had gained back his ability to fly. And in doing so flew about the room. After a couple of tricks, he realized he was going to need more space. He exited the room to find his parents, which he ran into right after leaving. After their hug, a doctor walked up, "We have a similar case to that of which happened to your boy," he said "His name was Dusk and he was being held somewhere in our northern district of this hospital." "Perhaps we should visit him and see if he is well as well" Nox's mother suggested. After a quiet walk down satires through a labyrinth of corridors. "We are here to see Dusk." Nox's father announced. "oh I'm terribly sorry he was just checked out of the hospital 2 hours ago." the helpdesk lady stated. "Oh in that case they were just as lucky as we were." Nox said. And they proceeded home...

* * *

Hello once again... Yeah uh I am thrilled with all the support I have received 450 views, that's an insane amount! I am ecstatic I'm so happy I can't comprehend it and now you can ask me questions! I have just set up my interactive alternate story-question based blog! See you at tumblr at askdusknoite ! Review, Rate, Follow, Favorite, Brohoof, Dusk out...


	12. Cracks Across Dusk

hello Bronies. Man this chapter was late BONUS CHAPTER! I can't belive it half 1k and counting how great is that! Man some girls at my school are going to kill me for the lateness. Anywho I have had the longest most difficult time starting it and continueing the story. I know he here I want to go but I'm haveing trouble getting there... Raah!

* * *

School... School... Dusk sat up. The clock read 7:45. "Oh no" he thought aloud. "idiot, idiot idiot idiot.." He called himself. He was on thin ice now. Breaking that ice drops you in to a chilled pool of stress. He got his clothes on after a quick shower. It was a challenge considering the fact that he'd gotten soap in his eyes. After a literal trip down the stairs he went to pack his stuff. After fitting 12lbs of books and papers into his pack. The bus arrived. Dusk sprinted out closing the door behind him. He was the last on the bus. There were 12 kids at that stop and he was last. He got greyer. After walking back to his normal seat "21" he found that an annoying prat filled the seat. "OI buddy this is my seat" Dusk informed the victim. "I don't see your name on it" the victim replied like a 2nd grader would to a 1st grader. The ice broke. "SIT DOWN" the bus driver called. Dusk got greyer. "Get out of my seat or I will write my name on it, WITH YOUR BLOOD. Understand?" He whispered. The victim whimpered and switched seats... To the front of the bus. Dusk's eyes, normally a kaleidoscope colourwheel turned a smudge redder. The rest of the way there Dusk had a slight smile hinting at thoughts going on about the others. When he got to school he hid into the shadows. He'd always wanted to try this... Telekinesis. It had taken him months to perfect but now he could use telekinesis on multiple things at once. Another thing he'd always wanted to try at school. Teleportation. His horn glowed a deep red, not unlike his eyes was turning redder by the minute. All the rage bottled up and now overflowing, about to burst... But when will be the full flood? A flash of light and he disappeared. Materializing at his locker, he pulled out his stuff required for first period. Luckily there was no one near his locker. He didn't need that attention, not then at least. After stacking his pencil bag, compiled his binders, and closed his locker door he continued down the hall. Little did he know that there was the local jerk around the corner. He stuck his leg out. Dusk tripped but instead of falling face first, he opened his eyes to find he was still levitating his books and amazingly enough himself. After recovering from the one-second shock period. He turned around and glared at the jerk. This was no ordinary glare. Dusk's grayness turned into a full out shadow form. He out stretched his wings and flapped up. The jerk ran. Not fast enough. Dusk in this transformed form flew 30 mph right off the bat. In ten seconds flat he reached and barreled down the jerk. Dusk landed. The 3 give or take a couple witnesses, mouths wide open stared while slowly walking away. Dusk reverted to a mostly normal form. The only difference was he was a dark grey and had eyes that blazed like molten steel, wielding a smile that would scare psychologically insane people back into there asylum, he cantered on to his class. 2 hours later third period ends and he is on his way to his next class when he saw someone who entranced him... He never did get her name. Based on what you hear next you can tell why. Dusk couldn't stop staring, then she made eye contact with him. The 'electricity' jolted his conscience out of synch with the rest of him. He reverted some more, changing back to his original color, eyes returning. He dropped his book out of his telekinetic field and his wings shot up. She giggled to herself and walked off. Breaking contact he now got a new sensation, his toe breaking due to some dropped books. He sat down, unable to comprehend this pain. A spell wafted to his mind, a healing spell. He tried it.. This extra effort broke his resolve to stay 'cured' . His foot was fixed and back to his morbid state of grey and red. this day hasn't gotten to its worst yet. At the end of his day he went to his locker, retrieved his stuff, and walked on. Plonk. He dropped a pencil. The biggest baddest bully had decided to get vengeance for his friend, the jerk earlier that day, and approached Dusk. Bad day, bad choice, bad ending. The bully stomped down on Dusk's hand as he picked up his pencil. Broken bones count that day: 8. He then proceeded to pick up Dusk's pencil and snapped it. He had literally broken the last straw, and five fingers. Dusk looked up, unphased by the injury, and absolutely livid. He stood up, held up the sharp end of the pencil and levitated it. The bully never screamed so loud. Dusk had stabbed him in between his middle and ring finger knuckles. Dusk walked away in a shadowy figure, blazing eyes, and a lividly insane smile. Flames surrounded him and he teleported home. That was the least thing the bully saw before passing out. The bully survived, Dusk wasn't caught and repaired his hand. After this act of violence the entire day he was flushed out of all his anger. He later moved to Colorado...

* * *

0_0 what the heck did I just write... Oh well. ._. Remember, Dusk always watches. Just kidding. Review, Rate, Follow, Favorite, Brohoof (\

Dusk out...


	13. Him' Over There With The Books

yes hello everypony, this is not that often that I post a chapter so earlier, but reviews were made and we hit 100 views this month! The month is only half over! Lets get 150! Thank you so much for all your support. You guys are all awesome! I gotta get going on this story. Gah it's so complicated sometimes. Gotta make a plot line (not that kind) and correct any conflicts while moving the story forward not crossing lines set by the show and you guys while building character and not leaving anything out! Man so much work and totally worth it.

Dusk out...

* * *

I wonder what those gloves were for...

Nox awoke in a cold sweat, he had to continue on his project. He had received inspiration, He could use this finally make the model work, he'd only need a test subject under similar circumstances as he. Anyways he had to finish this before he had to move in 2 days. Where to, he still had to figure out. His parents said somewhere where it would actually snow. He pushed up his glasses. He'd had those glasses for as long as he can remember. They never got too small or damaged. He knew this because sometimes when he climbs up on the roof to stargaze they'd fall to the sidewalk and shatter. When he'd get down there and pick them up, they would fix themselves, creating new glass melting the old.

Two days pass in a flash.

Moving day. Nox had set out the boxes with extensive labels as two what they were. He had sorted everything out and carefully taped up every box. He opened his windows for the last time. Nox picked up the box and flew out to the truck. Every one of his boxes were loaded in 30 seconds. All 20 boxes were carefully assorted. After landing at the front door he lead the rest of the family to the rattled up van they travelled in. The 3-day road-trip, trapping Nox to the ground, was almost unbearable. Nox spent the whole ride thinking about all the tricks he could do and how he would be the coolest person around. He could never want to be anywhere else. He almost didn't want to go back to Equestria. You couldn't have real friends as a prince anyways. He wanted to be the best and only human flyer.

They arrived within 60 hours of the start. Nox jumped out, landing in cold snow. Not paying attention he jumped back into the car with a yip at the extreme instantaneous freezing. After carefully stepping out a second time he asked "Mother where on Earth are we?" She replied, "Nox welcome to your new home in Colorado." After a couple weeks the family had moved in and school was starting shortly. This school year started with the new year putting Nox at the near eldest of his school. Near eldest...

10 days into the school year. Monday. Nox went to school that week very excited. Thursday was his birthday. Thursday the 13th. The best part about this was he was turning 13 years old. Starting out as the new kid was especially strange. ESPECIALLY strange for someone like him. Eventually he wasn't stereotyped as a freak of nature and by the 6th day of school he had his own circle of friends. They kept talking about some kid like him. Some kid, always grey, never near other people. "People are poison" he'd always say according too Nox's friends. The name was Dusk, and he was Danger. He has that effect on you Nox's friends would say, that feeling that your not safe. 'Has anyone seen his eyes?' 'No have you?' 'He always is hiding behind his hair'. Tuesday. 'This, Dusk, I must find him, I want to talk to him, to speak' Nox thought. 'They said the person with their head in a pile of books would be him'. As Nox started down the stairs he saw him, or he thought it was him. Nox couldn't get a good view, that is till he was pushed down stairs through the air. His books and papers went flying, and so did he. Before hitting the ground he outstretched his wings and with a single flap, stood upright. Looking up he made eye contact with Nox, eyes burning red through his hair, barely visible. He levitated his stuff into a pile in front of him and folded back his wings, a single feather fell. Dusk caught it and put it behind his ear similar to the style with a pencil. After looking back a second time and seeing Nox staring, with one visible eye winked, turned and ran away. Wednesday. The morning announcements were listing off birthdays for tommarrow. When Nox heard his name his breast swelled with pride. The next name almost made him jump, Dusk... Later that day he found Dusk in the hallway. His friends were down the hall watching as their 'leader' tried to talk to 'HIM'.

"Dusk, HEY DUSK!" Nox shouted over the noise in the hall. Dusk turned both eyes were clearly visible. Students cleared out a path in between the two, all wondering what was 'HE' going to do. "Yes?" Dusk answered walking closer. "yeah you left you Algebra stuff in the classroom." Dusk levitated it over to himself. Walking close enough for a whisper to be heard, they met in the middle, "By the way, Dusk", Nox paused mid-Whisper, "Happy birthday tommarrow." Dusk whispered one thing that needed the conversation , "Meet me after school, there is explaining to be done..." On that note he jumped and flew over the wall of students watching and went to his next class. Nox was mulling over those words when he was overwhelmed by a tsunami of questions. 'What'd he say' 'what color are his eyes' 'does he have eyes' 'do you know why he's grey' 'did he tell you' 'do you know?' Nox ignored all of them and began walking when blocked by a wall of students and questions. He flew over adding some personal flair with the flight and landed on the other side. His circle of close friends joined him. 'We know he didn't tell you anything, but what we know that you know is his eye color?' "If you must know, They were blood red, blood red eyes. And he did tell me something."

* * *

Wow that got intense. I finally got most of my goals listed above completed. Anyways hope we can achieve awesomeness at 150 views this month. Review, Rate, Follow, Favorite, Brohoof. (\

Dusk out...


	14. The Linear Night-Quake

Hi guys! You guys are the best! 570! The next challenge is 700 for a bonus chapter! Btw my birthday is coming up! W00t march 9th happy birthday to me! Any ways guys I think that your all great and that all of you receive my coolness approval (not that that's worth anything) anyways...

Dusk Out...

* * *

The next hours passed slowly. Nox waited hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second for the bell to ring. His anxiety grew, so much he got sick in 6th period PE. A quick trip to the nurse and he was back. He had to tell the nurse he wanted to stay at school and an awkward silence followed. He quickly made his way back to class.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The bells were ringing, almost hypnotizing the students as they realized it was time to go. Not Nox though. He immediately went to his locker and packed up. After racing down the hall to the parking lot. He circle the school to the back, unaware of the follower he had. Dusk stood there, hair over his eyes. After noticing Nox's presence he turned over, flipping his hair so one of his eyes showed. "Nox, have you ever notice how something of yours never breaks?" Dusk inquired. "What do you mean never breaks?" Nox replied. Dusk shed his jacket. He held it out, then with his magic, proceeded to burn it. "Why would you-" Nox was shushed. The flame died. Dusk picked up the jacket. "Not a mark" Dusk claimed. "Well when you describe it like that, my glasses are that object." Nox stated. "Oh I should of thought of that!" Dusk said growing brighter. "Now for the reason I called you here, we are not of this planet," Nox nodded, "So I'm guessing you had the same experience in the hospital 8 months ago, right?" He nodded again, "Great, Nox you've just made it easier to explain everything, congratulations!" Dusk exclaimed returning to his former brighter, happier glory. His eyes glowed. "Woah" Nox said backing up a bit. "what did you do?" He asked. "Oh the eyes, and color, that's just reflecting off my emotions!" Dusk explained. *Sneeze* Dusk heard the intruder. Backing into attack stance, Dusk lowered his colors back to grey and red. His horn glowed and the intruder was levitated over. Dusk smiled, "We'll what do we have here, Nox close your eyes." A flash a occured and Nox was ordered to open. "What did you do with him?" Nox inquired. "Oh don't worry, simple forgetting spell mixed with a teleport." Dusk reassured him, "We should start flying now, just follow me, this is something you should really see." As they began their decent to Dusk's house Nox fiddled around in his backpack. The headset and gloves, he now had someone to test them. After landing in his room via window Nox was surrounded by books and papers to the ceiling. As Nox was staring Dusk began, "Ever since that day at the hospital, I've studied and researched and trained my magic for a way back. I made a promise and I'm getting back. While Dusk was monologuing his undying loyalty in his promise Nox got the gear prepped. Dusk turned mid-sentence. "Wha-" Dusk was cut off, "These are my project I've been doing." Dusk picked up a set and examined it. Then he shouted, "Huzzah!" and started running around the room checking many papers. "This is what I needed, the final step! Tonight we get back to Equestria! At midnight we will get back, right on our birthday!" Dusk strapped the gloves on and equipped the helmet. Picking up a pencil, Dusk channeled his energy into the gloves from his horn. The pencil transformed into a little statue with a metal sword. "Hey but I don't want to leave. We can have real friends here!" Nox exclaimed getting a bit angry. "I DON'T have friends and besides, it's our SISTER! We promised! Do you want a rerun of nightmare moon? I can give you one!" Dusk said getting a bit annoyed at the opposition. "At 12'o'clock I'm going out there and opening the portal using a combination of flying and magic, a little trick I created. And if you don't like it meet me there and stop it." Dusk said completely annoyed now. he flipped his hair in front of his face. "Oh I'll be there... And I WILL stop you." Nox said as he flew out the window. "Then prepare to die..." Dusk whispered as his flesh melted into shadow. Dusk wouldn't allow himself to be beaten. He had to prepare for battle. Dusk went downstairs and collected 12 forks. He went upstairs and began work on a tunic with some leather fabric and knives he made out of forks.

The night was stormy, a chilling gust blew a barrage of hail into the small feeble town. 11:50. Dusk sat up. Time to go. He put on his tunic over his clothes, slipped his wings in the knife covered sleeves. Gripping his sapphire encrusted dagger he flew into the night. At the point of his portal he found Nox. Dusk narrowed his eyes. Anger overtook the soul. Fading into black, Dusk struck him across the arm. Nox immediately started evasion tactics. Dusk's found these tactics hard to beat, he need to get faster. An idea popped into his head. He grabbed his book of Equestrian history he wrote and flew up high. Nox was right over the area of the portal. Dusk stopped and burst downward. It's time, Do or Die time! Time for The Linear Night-Quake! Dusk flew faster than the speed of sound breaking visibility, his wing cut open Nox, killing him and they proceeded down. 30 feet above the ground a portal appeared. Dusk opened the book and encased Nox's essence inside it. The portal closed beside them as they flew through. The crack in the space time continuum ruptured climates causing a twister of lightning to descend upon the town wiping it off the face of the earth. Darkness. Everywhere darkness. Then a new sensation, suffocation! Dusk bucked open the ground, launching his dagger and brother (book) in the air. The dagger landed in the ground and Dusk caught Nox...

* * *

Wow look who finally came back to fulfill a promise... Yeah I wouldn't get in my way either. 0_0 heh yeah. Anyways thanks for all the views! Review. Rate. Follow. Favorite. Brohoof (\

Dusk out... (p.s.: this chapter also was written to answer the anon's questions [tumblr] about my book brother)


	15. How One Can View Themselves

Hello guys. Man I'm on a posting spree. Yeah guys I wont be posting as often I predict, I realize many things about myself ove these past weeks. I'm in another state of depression. Nothing really seems worth doing. I don't even feel like I'm worth it. Sometimes life just throws you in the gutter. This planet is so pointless. We're all going to die anyways right. If chapters are delayed it may be because of panic attacks, I'm having some periodically. I'm just so hopeless. Anyways enough of me back to the story, no one cares about me anyways.

Dusk out...

* * *

Dusk found a rock that glittered in the light he produced. He couldnt look for Luna in his current state, being dark grey and red. After extracting the ore from the rock he molded it into an amulet with his hooves, the techno gloves and helmet still equipped. The metal molded into a small amulet, Dusk released his darkness and some magic inside, the frontal crystal burned red. And thus the Alicorn Amulet was created literally on their graves. Dusk refilled his grave and started to trot up the slope towards the exit. With his dagger and (book) Nox, Dusk made his way to the exit of the catacombs. He would've teleported but was still drained from the creation of the amulet. "Hello?" a voice echoed out. A very alerted Dusk ran to the nearest cover, a patch of odd blue flowers. A small unicorn popped over the horizon of the hill and made her way down. The filly was a white pony with a red and orange mane. She had earned her cutiemark amazingly enough. It was a sun similar to Celestia's but with a white four pointed star in the center (a sunburst) "alright who's messing with me, I'm warning you!" Her horn glowed. Dusk was watching from the shadows. The filly closed eyes and a flash occurred. *eep* The filly turned, her spell blinded Dusk. The filly went over to investigate. The filly was approaching, Dusk was ready for an escape, he prepped his wings... Only there were none. The result of the try ending in Dusk jumping out and falling to the ground. The filly walked up to figure out what was going on. She knew what the flowers were and she dare not touch them. "Hello?" She said with a confused look. "Uh..." Dusk closed his mouth after that. 'Why is my voice so high pitched?' He thought to him self. "Um... Do you perhaps know where a reflective rock slab is?" He asked. "Sure! There is one over-" Dusk cut her off with a sprint. After taking a good long look at himself. Screaming occurred. "NOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoooo!" Dusk shouted, "No, No, No, that can't be right! I'm physically impossible! First I rise from the dead, Now this!?" More screaming occurred. "I dunno what your talking about but you should probably get out of here." The filly informed. *sobs from Dusk* "oh come on get up!" She demanded. "This isn't right!" Dusk yelled. The reflection yielded a grey unicorn with a darker grey mane. *from Nox* "BWAHAHAHA!" , "Hey this predicament isn't funny! I just rose from the dead, your a book, and now, now, now I'm a...

...Mare"

* * *

*Equestria 5 days ago*

"Dear Twilight Sparkle. It has been a couple of days since my return's 13 reunion, I have come to believe that my brothers will not be returning. If they will then save their souls if they find me. Every minute longer is another stab to my heart, so I've decided to forget them. I will no longer be in touch as I will be moving far into the mountains... Best wishes, Luna" Twilight read out loud in the royal court. "Thank you Twilight, this was very helpful" Celestia finished. "We have been searching for a while, now we have a better idea of where to look!" "What are you going to do when you find her?" Twilight asked. "First I will scold her, you noticed the moon not rising 13 years ago, she refuses to raise or even move the moon!" Celestia explained. "We have to set things in balance! You set her straight with the elements of harmony all those years back, we might need it again." Twilight agrees to take this mission. A small filly over heard everything. Luna was her cousin and friend and she had to protect her!

* * *

*Present in the catacombs*

"So what is your name" the small filly asked. "Moonshine Starswift. But my friends call me moonshine..." Dusk replied coming up with it off the top of HER head. "And what your name?" Dusk asked. "My name is Rising Light, my friends call me Izzy. Can you help me?" "Uh. Sure with what?" Dusk wondered. Izzy said, "My cousin went into the mountains and she's wanted by the royal government!" "Who is you cousin?" Dusk said. "Luna." She informed. "Yes we... I mean, I will help! That's why I was down here actually I was looking for Luna." "Great them were sharing a similar goal! I've never seen someone walk through poison joke and not change before." she added. Dusk stopped in her tracks. "Poison Joke... Uh oh." She just remembered what it was considering she had been gone so long she had forgotten. "We may as well get started walking!" Izzy said, excited for their adventure. *Nox* "What awaits to screw us up now?"

* * *

Eep! Yep plot-twist! Totally unexpected! Man I was trebling the whole time is was writing this. Follow. Favorite. Rate. Review. Brohoof (\

Dusk out...


	16. Lunar Lashes

Hello again. Yeah so... Dusk out...

* * *

The light grew stronger as they reached the end of the catacombs. A gust of fresh air blew past them. "It seems like you know where you going Izzy, but are you sure where Luna is?" Dusk said as her mane was blown back by the air rushing past. The castle appeared bigger from behind. "As far as your concerned, this will take 13 days to get there, 2 if we had wings." Dusk missed her wings. The path they took started up the steeper half of the mountain. This way they were less detectable. Grrrr... WWhat was T-that?" Izzy squeaked out. "That might be timber wolves." "we'll be torn to pieces!" Izzy said turning to run. She may not have been an alicorn or male for that matter, but Dusk took her most threatening positioning and prepare to strike. 3 timber wolves peeked out spying fresh meat. 'Not today' Dusk thought to herself. Flames erupted from her horn scorching those wolves. at this concentration it burned a hole right through the forest. However not be an alicorn, Dusk was drain 4x as fast. The timber wolves had long since fled. A very weak Dusk had saved them 2 days into their journey.

4 days later they had a worse encounter. As the caravan trotted calmly through the forests of Equestria A spear flew clear across their path landing in front of Dusk. "Izzy stay back, close your eyes. I hope I'm still good with a knife." Dusk said as she unsheathed her knife. 2 minutes later the last bandit was cut clean open. "Ok I'm opening my eyes..." Izzy said taunting. "Seriously you don't want to do that." Dusk warned as she tried to dispose of the bodies. "Geez I was just joking!" Izzy said. "Ha ha ha.." Dusk said with a hint of mimicry.

They had arrived at the area in which Luna was hiding. "Look out" Izzy pushed Dusk into the leaves. "Wha-" She couldn't finish being pushed in the leaves. A royal search party flew overhead. "Don't you know Celestia wants Luna back. She has been gone for 2 weeks! They're all after her but we have to find her first!" Izzy said getting a bit panicky. "Are you sure she said mountains?" Dusk asked. "Yeah I over heard the message!" She replied. "Clever girl. She lied! She knew that would be used against her! She is underground because where else better to hide!" Dusk said starting to scavenge around for a hole. "Hey I think I found i-" Dusk fell. "Wait for me!" Izzywent down. The royal search party looked down and saw the leaves move. They got down to investigate. Dusk fell face first in the hole. "HALT!" Luna yelled. "L-L-Luna..." Dusk began tearing up. "It's me! Dusk! Your brother!" "You liar! One your a female and second you aren't an alicorn!" Luna seethed "I can explain! Please tell me you have fast action remedies for plants!?" Dusk pleaded. "Yeah there over-" Dusk sprinted and found one labeled "poison joke cure" popped open the lid, and drank. She finished half the elixir before Luna gave her one good punch in the stomach. "WHAT ARE YE DOING?!" Dusk teared up, not because of physical pain but emotional pain. Her brain boiled and the potion took effect. The room lit up shooting light to the surface. Dusk reverted to male once again. His wings grew back out. The guards found the hole and gathered 30 to be ready to go down. "3". "Dusk!" Luna was suprised, angry, sad, and happy at the same time. "2". Izzy just stared. "1". Luna was moving for the embrace. "Go!" The only embrace there was was 20 Pegasi lifting her up and 10 unicorns knocking her out. "Luna!" Dusk screamed. "Get the filly too!" "What" Isuzu shouted and was taken. "Izzy!" It was over in a flash. They were all gone. Dusk sat in a puddle of tears weeping.

"Let go!" Izzy yelped. Luna awoke in the catacombs with Izzy and no one else. "Izzy! Long time no see." "Really not the time Luna! But it is good you awoke now I can tell you whats needs to happen." She slipped out of her cuffs."Twilight was sent to exterminate your brother. Celestia is going to come and lecture the heck out of you and Twilight is going to get killed by him. But here is my plan. I will get the elements of harmony that I uh... hid down here and give it to the ponies that use them! Your brother is going overboard!" Izzy explained. Luna asked, "if Twiilght's dead who is them element of magic?" Izzy answered with," I guess me... You have to explain your brother to Celestia! You two plus the royal guard plus the elements should be more than enough to stop Dusk! But I requires both princesses and the entire royal guard. That's your job I got mine! Im going to go start this up!"

"T-T-They T-Took LUNA!" Dusk was about ready to kill himself. "Lunaaaaaaaaaaa!" Twilight knew where to look after that outburst. Twilight was made an alicorn by Celestia and the elements and she was going to complete her final test given by her teacher. Because Twilight Sparkle doesn't fail!" This noise startled Dusk from his saddened state. He closed his eyes as Twilight landed in the cavern. "Time to die Dusk, orders of Celestia. Dusk turned, eyes closed. "I'm an alicorn so don't think I can't kill you.". "Of course you can't child." Dusk opened his eyes, pupils missing, irises completely crimson. Unsheathing his dagger, Dusk prepared for battle. "A small dagger is nothing to my rapier!" She gloated as she materialized the weapon in her hooves. Dusk's horn glowed and his dagger grew into a long sword. "Good thing I don't have a dagger." He said as calmly as a person can when they're about to taste blood. Delving deeper into his rage, Dusk achieved his ultimate form. He was a white shadow. Not there yet still there. He walked forwards preparing to strike. Twilight charged and slashed the air. Dusk had plenty of cuts but never bled. "You never take me from my Luna... Goodbye." And with that statement he cut open Twilight's head. "It doesn't end here. I will destroy everything and one that gets between me and Luna..."


	17. The Epic Conclusion

Hello once again. This is the finale of 13 years and13 days. The final battle. Who will win in an epic flag of an Enraged Dusk vs. Elements of Harmony, 2 Alicorn Princesses, and an entire royal legion. Who knows? Dusk out...

* * *

Rain began to pour down the valleys flooding rivers. Celestia walked up to Luna. "Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Celestia yelled. "YES! I know what I did! And now Dusk is on his way back to kill all! If we want a chance of survival then listen!" Luna finished her outburst. Celestia walked up close, Luna whispered the plan into her ear. "But how do you know that!" Celestia questioned. "Izzy our little cousin told me." Luna said proudly. "So there was someone who overheard the seer!" "That's how she knew!" Luna examined. Celestia undid the restraints and belts and buckles. "We had better get the royal army ready." Celestia informed.

"I've gathered you here to tell you something bad." Izzy squirmed as she spoke, "You friend, Twilight is dead. Killed by Dusk in cold blood. He can only be defeated by the princesses and the elements of harmony!" Gasps echoed as the Mane 6 (-1) started to morin the loss of their friend. "I know you maybe wondering how you can use the elements without her, the ultimate replacement for magic is light!" She glowed as she said this. "How can we go into battle at a time like this!" Rarity complained, "our friend just died and now we must fight!" "If you won't fight for good, then fight for vengeance!" Izzy informed. "Here if you really can replace her then fix this." Spike handed her the element of magic. After wielding it a metamorphosis occured. The element changed into an element of light. "We'd better go." Izzy said at the still dumbfounded ponies.

Rage enveloped his mind. Dusk couldn't think of a another thing other than Luna and everything he'd done to get back. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The ground began to rumble. "LUNA I'M COMING!" The ground erupted above him, shooting into the air as he shot out like a rocket. His enraged ghastly white form rendered him weightless and thus really fast. Dusk started getting too fast. Energy built up behind him. He lurched forwards ripping a hole in the day, cutting it open to reveal the night.

The ground shook and the air began to ripple. " Prepare for battle!" Celestia ordered. 3,000 ponies lined across trenches. The two alicorn princesses were preparing to stop Dusk. Bbrump. Bbrump. Bbrump. Something was marching over the hill. The noise stopped and an alicorn appeared over the hilltop. "Hello children..." Dusk whispered to himself. "Hahahahaha hah hahahahaha" he laughed. On that note he flew upwards and prepared for his finial battle transformation. His white ghastly form shined and armor started to appear. Pure silver enhanced with his deepest magic and energy, his armor was the least of their worries. He unsheathed his dagger reverting it to a sword. "FIRE!" Celestia hollered. 1000 unicorns blast fired simultaneously bouncing off his gleaming armor. The pegasi troops generated twisters to power the lightning cannons. Dusk began walking.300 metres. The cannons fired arcs of electricity, eachcombining in to one large one. It struck Dusk square on the chest plate shocking him. I once the smoke cleared. Dusk began walking again. The elements of harmony began its charging sequence along with the two alicorn princesses. Another unicorn blast barrage fired and failed. Other blast from the arc turrets fired. 100 metres. Within running distance, Dusk sprinted towards the royal army and had at it with the slaughter. 30 ponies died by the minute. A group of 300 unicorns didn't blast him but levitated thin in the air. The elements took aim with the princesses. Dusk saw Luna and went berserk. But not before the blast. A large rainbow swirling vortex made a direct hit reverting Dusk to his befallen state. Shortly after the Alicorns, unicorns and arc turrets fired. Dusk exploded. An orb fell down tithe ground along twitch his carcass.

A call echoed out. A book. Celestia went over and picked it up. The book was opened to a curious page. A world restarter spell. The requirements were highly rare. The book, a body freshly dead and royal, and all the elements of harmony. The orb opened up. Luna and Celestia nodded at each other. After Dusk's body was lifted in to the orb. The book was rested on his chest. The elements were replaced into the slots surrounding his body. They closed the orb. Luna cried her last tears for a while. The alicorns used they're magic of ultimate harmony, of daunting sun and moon, and blessed the orb expelling magic into every crevice of it. It seemed as if everypony in Equestria bowed. The light filled every millimeter of space in the whole of the universe. The light blinded everything melting it white. Luna opened her eyes. It was her and the orb in a room of endless white. Then the orb opened and Dusk with Nox climbed out. He laid Nox on the ground. Nox regained conscience a little later. Then as if time began again. They were back in the royal garden playing hide and seek that very night this all started.

"What seems be the problem!?" Celestia questioned as she trotted over. "Actually everything is perfect!" And Luna gave her brothers the biggest hug they'd gotten yet.

* * *

And that... *sniffle* conclude my first story, 13 Years and 13 Days. Thank you for all the support! There may or may not be a sequel to this. Brohoof

Dusk out...


	18. Alternate Ending Challenge AN

I know some of you hate this but I'm announcing a special thing on this A/N. many of you really enjoyed this story and that's great! Now I propose a challenge to all writers. You can write an alternate ending for this story if you didn't like the ending!

Guests don't feel left out: Go make an account!

it simple, straightforward, and free! Now create stories, write polls, pm ideas to friends. It's a whole community out there!

Challenge requirements :

chapter 700 words...

user name put at top and bottom...

politically correct (ex:Bic Mac the alicorn saves the day or some random out of the blue crap)

some storyline (Not a epic description of the battle for somthing)

* * *

Pm about this challenge and Ill receive your docx file and post behind this A/N. This will stay up for a while for all to see the challenge. You will be credited don't worry.


End file.
